


Show Me What I've Been Missing Out On

by rockforfrnk



Category: Frank Iero and the Patience, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Always!female Frank iero, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Frank Iero, Marriage, Pregnancy, Professor Gerard - Freeform, Proposals, Smut and Fluff, Student Frankie, Time Skips, relationship drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-01 10:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13292994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockforfrnk/pseuds/rockforfrnk
Summary: Frankie is trying to get through college but that is not so easy. She found out over the summer break that her now ex-boyfriend got her pregnant. But can Gerard change her luck and show her what she has been missing out on?(This is an edited and rewritten version of what I originally posted)





	1. Chapter 1

Frank’s POV

I threw up which felt like the hundredth time this morning. I just wanted to crawl back into bed and forget about the outside world. But, that was not going to happen because I had classes to attend. I am doing an English degree and I’ve really enjoyed it so far and I’ve taken some amazing classes, and I’ve met some fun people too.

How I got into my current situation is more complex than I ever wanted it to be. I attended one of the many parties that took place over the summer break in Jersey. I went to the party knowing my ex-boyfriend could be there. 

Zack and I broke up mutually but at one of the many parties I attend over the summer I ended up at the same one as him. One thing led to another and fucked with out a condom while we were both drunk. Worst mistake ever! My stupid actions ended with me becoming knocked up.

He freaked out when I told him I was pregnant but he told me he would do his best to help me out. His band was just getting noticed and I didn’t want to be the reason he lost opportunities. We decided to stay friends since we have known each other since we were kids. It did hurt when we broke up and that he didn't want to be with me throughout my pregnancy, but I just had to keep living for myself and the baby. 

Now I’m two months pregnant and attempting to get through this year of college which is not going to be easy. I know I am going to have to delay my graduation because I need to focus on the baby. I never thought I’d have kids and having one this early in my life was unexpected but I’m happy I get to be a parent. 

I looked at myself in the mirror and I knew I looked like utter shit. My medium length dark hair was messy and I have dark circles under my eyes. I got a quick shower and attempted to make self look decent.

I blow dried my hair and put on a pair of black tights and one of my simple dresses. I was starting to gain weight and I didn’t really want to make it obvious to anyone who saw me around campus. 

I put a warm sweater on and I was on my way from my small apartment to the college campus. 

I checked my phone and realized I was running late – as always. I was almost to class when I ran into somebody.

“Fuck I’m sorry.” I looked up at the person I ran into and it was none other than Gerard Way, who just happened to be one of my professors last year. 

We became friends and I have had a major crush on him since last year. But I never pursued it because I was still with Zack then, but now I had freedom to date whoever I wanted. 

“Are you running late again, Frankie?” I felt my face heat up as we made eye contact. I could melt into those beautiful eyes.

I checked the time and decided I wasn’t going to bother going to class. Today just wasn’t going well and I honestly just didn’t give a fuck.

I lied. “Not at all. You know me I’m so clumsy.” I grinned.

“I was just on my way to get a coffee. Did you want to join me?”

I practically wanted to scream but that would just be weird. But I could not pass down spending time with the incredibly sexy, Professor Gerard Way. 

“Sure, I’d like that.” I offered him a smile and we headed to the coffee shop that was located on campus. 

We walked into the coffee shop and we placed our drink orders and then walked back towards the campus and to where Gerard’s office was located.

“How are your classes going Frankie?” Right when Gerard asked me that I felt my stomach so flip flops and I really wanted to be honest with him.

“Well…It’s been a bit rough start. If I tell you something will you promise not to freak out.”

Gerard raised an eyebrow at me as we entered his office and he closed the door behind us. “I’m sorry to hear that. What do you want to tell me?” He leaned against his desk and I felt myself think about the sexual things we could do on the desk. But I pushed that thought aside for the time being. 

“Ok, so over the summer my boyfriend and I broke up. But after we broke up like a month I found out I’m pregnant.” I looked down and played with the hem of my dress and avoided eye-contact with Gerard.

“I wasn’t expecting that but I’m always here if you need me.” I looked up I felt relieved he didn’t judge me. He smiled and that smile made me weak in the knees.

“Thanks, I will take you up on that.” I smiled back and then took a deep breath. “But there is something else I need to tell you.”

Gerard gave me a weird look and I moved closer to him. I noticed all the times Gerard had his eyes on me last year and especially since I’ve seen him around since classes resumed. 

“I’ve seen the way you have looked at me and I can’t deny that I find you so damn attractive.” I saw his expression change and a grin came to his lips. I ran a hand along his chest and I tugged lightly on the tie he was wearing. 

I hoped he felt the same because if not this would be the most embarrassing moment of my life. 

“Frankie…” I pressed my lips against his and quickly kissed back and that gave me his answer. He pulled me closer and I was straddling his legs as our kiss got more heated. 

A knock on the door drew out of our hot make-out session. “Let’s continue this later.”

I nodded and attempted to straighten myself up. I grabbed my bag and my forgotten drink and quickly exited his office as another student entered. I could still feel Gerard’s lips on mine.

I couldn’t help but grin as licked my lips and thought about how incredibly hot it was to be that close to Gerard. Even when I was still with Zack I fanaticized about how hot it would be to kiss Gerard and even how he was in bed. For the rest of the day, I couldn’t stop thinking about him but I tried my best to focus on my coursework. 

After my class, I checked my phone and saw Gerard texted me. I had given my number a couple weeks ago and I guess I gave him motivation earlier to text me. 

Meet me at my office when you are done for the day, G.

I’m headed their now :) 

I walked as fast as I could to Gerard’s office and I walked inside since the door was open. 

“Hey, Gee.”

“Hey, you.” He grinned.

I walked closer to him and spoke quietly in case somebody decided to pop by his office. 

“You want to come over my place?” I smirked.

“Sure, let’s get out of here.” He grabbed his things and we headed out the office and he locked it up.

“My place is only a couple blocks away.” I grabbed his hand and we quickly headed off campus.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy my take on female Frank. I have decided to rework my original version of this story. The first two chapters are on the short side, but the rest will be longer. Please feel to leave me feedback and kudos.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> xxA

Frankie’s POV

We arrived at my apartment in record time and I’m glad I don’t live that far from campus. Once I opened the door we hurried inside and I closed the door the behind us. 

I dropped my bag by the door and Gerard did the same. I pulled him close to me and kissed him hard on the lips and I felt him kiss back. I couldn’t help but moan because fuck I have waited too long for this to happen.

I felt Gerard pull away from the kiss. “Frankie, are you sure you this is good idea?”

“Gee, I have been waiting so long to have you this close to me and I know you have too.” I ran my hands along his hips. “For now, let’s just have fun and go from there yeah?” 

“I can’t say no to that.” I smirked and grabbed his hand. I led us to my bedroom which was a mess but I really didn’t care at this point.

Once we got to my room I turned around and faced Gerard. “Too many clothes.” I worked my hands over his shirt and unbuttoned it and helped him pull it off. He then kissed me and ran his tongue along my bottom lip, and I quickly deepened our kiss. 

I ran my hands over his pale, sexy, midsection. I slowly ran my hands down lower to the front of his pants. 

“Mm already hard for me.” I smirked and pulled away slightly from our kiss. 

I walked us back towards the bed.

“God Frankie, you know just how to turn me on.” Hearing those words made me want this so much more. I mean we have both been waiting for this for a long time. He quickly removed the rest of his clothes and sat on the edge of the bed. 

I maintained eye contact with him as I slowly pulled off my tights, then I worked on removing my dress. I was left in my black bra and panties. “Like what you see, Gee?”

I walked over to him and straddled his now naked body. “So, sexy, baby.” I liked hearing him call me that.

I slowly took off my bra to tease Gee and once it was off I threw it on the floor. His hands cupped my boobs and tweaked my nipples which were more sensitive these days. My boobs were also getting bigger from the pregnancy and having Gerard’s hands on them made me moan.

“I need you so bad right now, Gee.” I crawled off his lap and laid back on the bed and I quickly pulled off my panties and added them to our pile of clothes on the floor. I spread my legs and could feel how wet I was already. 

Gerard looked at me with lust-filled eyes and I felt a shiver go through my body. “Gonna make you feel so good Frankie.” He moved in between my spread legs and connected our lips in another heated kiss. I felt his hand run along my inner thigh and towards my heated core. He ran a finger along my delicate folds and I let out a soft moan. 

He pulled away from the kiss. “So, wet for me.” I moaned as slowly entered two fingers inside me. He started to place kisses along my neck and down to my chest and kissed over my ‘hope’ tattoo. 

“Your tattoos are so sexy, Frankie.” Soft moans escaped my mouth at the feeling of his lips on my skin. The way he touched me felt amazing and was so different compared to when Zack and I had sex - it was always so rushed. 

“I’m happy you like them,” I smirked and watched as he continued to kiss lower until he reached my abdomen. 

“You are going to look so beautiful once you start to show.” I felt my face heat up at his words.

“Mm thanks, Gee.”

He then focused on my pussy and it was throbbing at this point and I knew it wouldn’t take much to achieve an orgasm. I moaned as Gerard ran his tongue along my wet folds and my hand went to lightly grab his dark locks. “fuck…so good.” 

I rolled my head back as the pleasure intensified from him fucking me with his fingers and using his tongue on my clit. I never felt this good from oral but I just let myself forget about my past with Zack and focus on the now. 

“Y-yes fuck!” I moaned loudly and arched off the bed and came hard. I laid back on the bed and I caught my breath and it has definitely been so long since I had such an incredible orgasm. 

Gee licked along my wetness and looked up at me as he moved away from my still throbbing pussy. “Your moans are fucking hot.” I felt my face heat up.

“Well, you know how to use that tongue of yours.” 

I pulled him up to me and connected our lips and I tasted myself which never bothered me. I reached between our bodies and stroked Gerard’s impressive hard length. I pulled slightly away from his lips.

“Show me what you can do with that cock, baby.” He smirked and took one of my legs and wrapped it around his waist. 

“My pleasure.” I connected our lips again as I felt him enter inside me. I was used to having sex with men who were more endowed and so Gee’s size didn't bother me. I moaned into the kiss as he filled me up and we quickly got into a rhythm. 

“Fuck me into the mattress Gee! Your cock feels so good.” I was not quiet in bed and I didn’t care if my neighbours heard us at this point. 

I wrapped my other leg around Gerard’s waist as he fucked me harder and faster. The sound of our skin and our moans filled the room along with the sound of my bed hitting the wall.

I felt Gerard reach in between and started to rub my clit. “I’m getting so close, baby.”  
“Me too.” I connected our lips in a messy kiss as Gerard worked us both to our climaxes and I moaned loudly as I came again. He arched forward and let out a few breathy moans as he came inside me.

“Fuck Frankie.” He slowed down his movements and pulled out and laid beside me. My body felt like jelly but I felt amazing.

I rolled onto my side and ran my hand over Gerard’s sweaty skin. “That was fucking hot.” I grinned.

“It was worth the wait.” Gerard ran his hand over my hip. “I take it you want to do this again.”

“Of course.” I giggled and connected our lips in a lazy kiss as we both came down from our sex high.

We relaxed in my bed for a while which led to another hot steamy round of sex which I could not complain about at all. We both got into the shower and it felt good after what we just did. 

We both got dressed and I had clothes that Gerard could wear since Zack left some stuff here the last time he stayed. 

I didn’t bother putting a bra on since I honestly disliked wearing them so much. I threw on one of my band tee-shirts and a pair of baggy PJ pants. 

I walked into the living room area and Gerard was hanging on the couch and I joined him. “Hey, so there’s no pressure if you don’t want to stay over. I’m just going to order food and be lazy and attempt to get some work done.”

“Yeah, I should probably go. I have like a million mid-term exams to mark.” I grinned at how disappointed he looked that he had to leave. 

“Aww, poor baby.” I grinned and moved closer to him and kissed his lips. “Since the weekend’s coming up we should do something fun.”

“Sounds good.” He smiled and it made my stomach do flip-flops. He kissed me one more time and I walked him to the door and watched him leave. He ass looked amazing in the pants I gave him. I closed the door and leaned against it and I smiled widely.

I can’t believe I just had an amazing few hours with Gerard and the sex was beyond incredible. I really liked him and the sex was a bonus for me. I ran my hand over my still flat belly and wondered if he would want me and my baggage. Time will tell but I know that I will fight to show Gerard that I want more than just sex.


	3. Chapter 3

Frankie’s POV

The last few weeks have felt like a blur but things between Gerard and I are amazing. We have been spending as much time as we can together. Plus, as a bonus, we are having some of the most amazing sex I’ve ever had.

I’ve only been with a couple of guys since I met Gerard, one being Zack the other was a guy I dated briefly before Zack during high school.

I am trying to stay cool about what’s going on between Gerard and me. The last thing I want is to get my hopes up and deal with another failed relationship.   
I was having a decent week up until today. It is one of those horrible days when you feel like you woke up on the wrong side of the bed kind of day. 

My morning sickness was awful and I couldn’t keep anything down except some water and crackers. I tried to make myself look decent but that turned out bad and so I just wore one of my lose band-tees and a pair of leggings and I put on my converse. I also put on a beanie so I wouldn’t have to deal with my hair. 

I felt like I was in a haze all day and I decided to stop by Gerard’s office once my classes were over for the day. The door was closed and I knocked and Gerard opened the door. 

“Hey, you.” He smiled and it made me feel fuzzy inside which was happening a lot lately.

“Hey, Gee.” He stepped aside and I walked into his office and he shut the door again. I tried hide my bad day but Gerard quickly caught on when I started to cry. 

“What’s wrong Frankie?” He wrapped his arms around me and I liked how his body felt against mine.

“Today has been…horrible…I’m hormonal and I want this fucking morning and day sickness to end.” I buried my face in his chest as I cried.

“That sucks that your day is not going well. But listen let’s get out of here and we go grab some dinner. Then if you want you can spend the night at my place.” I looked up at him and smiled. 

“That would be awesome.” He smiled back and wiped the tears from my cheeks. He kissed me softly and I melted into the simple affection he showed towards me.

He grabbed his things and we walked off campus hand in hand which made me feel proud to be by his side. 

We walked to one of the best vegetarian places in the area. I was happy that Gerard was also a vegetarian. That way he wouldn't feel pressured to eat differently around me but it never bothered me. I have been a vegetarian for a majority of my life anyways. I hope this pregnancy doesn’t make me crave meat because just the thought of eating meat turns my stomach.

We got a table at the restaurant and I sit across from Gerard. We both order something to drink and the waitress gave us menus.

I motion for the waitress to come over once we have both decided what to eat and we tell her what we want. I then re-focus my attention on Gerard and he reaches over to take one of my hand in his. 

“This is kind of like our first date since we haven’t officially gone on one yet.” I felt my face heat up at Gerard’s words. With him I have done everything opposite but I like it and I wouldn’t change a thing.

“I like the idea of this being our first official date, too.” I smiled and gave his hand a squeeze. As I was enjoying this time with Gerard I heard my phone ring and I ignored it the first time but then it kept ringing.

I reached into my bag and got my phone and saw that Zack was calling me and I sighed. “I’ll be right back.” I got up from the table and pecked Gerard’s lips before going to the ladies’ washroom.

I called Zack number and waited until he picked up the phone.

“It took you long enough to call me back.” 

“I’m sorry but I am hanging out with someone right now. What do you want?” I didn’t want to say boyfriend because I am not even sure if Gerard’s to be mine just yet. I haven’t talked to Zack much since I told him the news so I felt like it was strange that he was calling me.

“So, I’m going to be in town this weekend with my band and I was wondering I could crash at your place?” I tried not to sigh in the phone. I find it so hard to say no to Zack since we have been friends for so long and especially that last time we slept together.

“Yeah, sure. Just text me when you are in town.” 

“Thanks Frankie. Talk to you later.”

“No problem.” 

We both hung up and I felt tears come to my eyes. I am pissed at Zack because of what happened but it will be nice to see him and his bandmates again. We were good friends all of us in high school. Damn hormones today I need to stop this crying so I wipe my eyes and splash some warm water on my face. I quickly reapply my eyeliner and head back to the table.

I missed the days I jammed with my friends and I had started a band Pencey Prep but it didn’t end up working out, so I decided to give college a go. I still play guitar though and do some writing on the side when I have time. Zack and I used to jam together and I definitely missed doing that. 

I sit down at the table and Gerard gives me a concerned look. “Everything okay Frankie?”

I don’t like to lie to Gerard but I felt like I might as well explain the some of the complexity of things with Zack.

“Well, that was my ex-Zack. He is going to be in the area playing a few shows with his band.” I looked down before catching Gee’s eyes again.

“I take it you haven't seen or heard from him in a while?” I grabbed onto one of Gee’s hand.

“Yeah, we don’t talk much these days. The last time we talked was when I told him I was pregnant. He asked me if he could crash at my place and I didn't say no. I mean we are still friends and I don't want to be a complete bitch ya know?”

Gerard nodded, “I get that, Frankie. Thanks for being open with me I really appreciate it.” I smiled and leaned over the table and pecked his lips. 

“So, you won’t be free this weekend then?”

“Of course I will. Just because Zack is around I still want to hang out with you.” I reached for one of his hands and took it in mine. 

“Are you sure? I’ll never stop you from seeing your friends.”

“I’m totally sure, and you can come to the show with me.” I gave Gerard a wink and he grinned back. 

We ate our food in a comfortable silence and then we headed to Gerard’s place. Once we got to his place I dropped my bag by the door and slipped off my shoes. 

I felt Gerard’s arms wrap around my waist from behind and I pressed my body into his. 

“Shall we go to the bedroom my lady?” He spoke in a playful accent. I grinned and turned around his arms. 

“Yes, we shall.” 

We got to the bedroom and our clothes came off in record time and I smirked at Gerard once I got on the bed. He quickly joined me on the bed and kissed me hard on the lips and it got heated fast. 

I felt his hand move between our bodies and he ran his fingers along my folds. I pulled slightly away from the kiss. “I don’t need foreplay just fuck me. I need you so bad.” I moaned as his rubbed my clit.

“How do you want me?” He smirked.

“Take me doggy style, baby,” I smirked back and switched positions so I was now on my hands and knees on the bed. Gerard quickly got behind and gave my ass a playful slap. 

I felt Gerard push into my heated core and it did not take long for us to find the perfect rhythm. 

I started to rub my clit as Gerard fucked me and I felt his hand pushed mine away. “Let me.” 

He replaced his hand with mine and I could feel my orgasm nearing. “Fuck Gee..yeah…I’m so close!” 

“Cum for me Frankie.” He rubbed my clit a couple more times and I felt my body completely let go.

“Yes…yes…fuck!” I gripped the sheets as came hard around Gerard’s cock. I continued to move against him as he fucked me harder. 

“So, good Frankie.” I loved hearing him moan. I felt his movements become choppy and he let out some curses as he came inside me. He slowly stopped his thrusts and pulled out before he laid on the bed. 

I did the same and cuddled into his side. He looked over at me and we shared a lazily kiss. “You made my shitty day much better.” I grinned and kissed him again.

“I can say the same about you, Frankie.” He ran his hand through my hair and he ran his hand down to small baby bump. I noticed the other day that I was really starting to show and it felt so weird. I wish Gerard was the father of my baby and not Zack but that is the way fate worked out but I know my baby will have at least one male father figure in their life. 

We stayed in a comfortable silence as we came down from our bliss and I broke the silence. “Can I ask you something, Gee?”

“Sure, you can.”

“Do you want to continue seeing me as I get further in my pregnancy? I mean I don’t want you to leave. I guess what I’m trying to say is do you want to make what we have official?” I ramble at the best of times but especially when I get nervous. 

Gerard smiled and ran a hand over my cheek. “Of course, I want to keep seeing you, Frankie. You are giving my life some purpose and you being pregnant will never change how I feel about you. I really like you Frankie, and I should have made what we have official sooner.”

I smiled back and I tried to hold back my emotions but this pregnancy won’t let me. “How did I get so lucky huh? Now I can finally call you my boyfriend. Oh, and I really like too you, Gee.” I grinned and kissed Gerard again as tears spilled down my cheeks. 

(Time skip)

After a quick round of steamy morning sex, we both got showered. I borrowed one of Gerard’s lose fitting band-tees and slipped on the same pants I wore yesterday. 

I was thankful I didn’t have to get sick this morning which would have been so embarrassing even though it comes with pregnancy. 

“You sure you don’t want me to make you breakfast?”

“Next time you can.” I smiled and kissed him. “Text me later and I’ll let you know what time to come over before the show.”

“Sounds good, babe.”

“See you later.” I gave Gerard a hug and we kissed one more time before I walked out of the building. I checked my phone and seen that Zack texted me this morning.

I’ll be there in a few hours 

Fuck that means he will be in the city soon.

Ok let me know when you get to my apartment

Gerard lived in the nicer area by campus and his apartment is about a 20-minute walk to mine. I stopped and grabbed a tea and a muffin from the coffee shop by my apartment and headed to my place. 

I honestly didn’t care about how my place looked since I didn’t have to impress Zack at all. I grabbed my laptop and checked for any emails from my professors and looked over what I had to complete over the weekend. I ate my muffin and sipped at my tea. 

I noticed I got an email from my boss and I opened it.

Frankie,

I am sorry to have to do this since I know you are pregnant. But I no longer have enough hours since the business has not been good. I hope you can find something else soon.

Amanda 

“Fuck!” I wanted to throw my computer at the wall but I can’t afford another one. I paced around the apartment and I was fuming. Why I do have the worst luck? 

I then heard my phone ding and I saw Zack had texted me. 

I’m here can you let me?

I’ll be right down

I wiped my eyes since and I knew I probably looked like shit. I really hope nothing else goes wrong this weekend.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone, I hope you are enjoying my edited version of this story. Please feel free to leave feedback in the comments and kudos. The more feedback I get the more motivated I am to write :)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> XXA

Frankie's POV

I opened the door to my apartment and there was Zacky and he looked really good these days. But I didn't want to think like about him anymore and I need to move on fully. 

“Hey, Frankie.” Seeing Zack smile was a relief and that he seemed happy. 

“Hey, you. Come in.” I smiled back and motioned for him to come inside. “You can put you stuff wherever.”

I noticed Zack’s eyes wandering over my body and I ignored it because the only eyes I enjoyed checking me out is Gerard’s.

“You look beautiful as always Frankie, and you are starting to show.” He walked closer to me and I actually felt nervous.

I felt my face heat up a bit but I tried to control it. “Thanks.” He ran a hand along my slightly extended abdomen and that felt so weird. The only person who has touched my bump besides myself has been Gee.

“I still can’t believe we actually made a baby.” He grinned. I cringed because I was not proud of how our baby was conceived.

“Well, we did. But you haven’t really asked me how I’ve been before you called the other day?” I frowned and crossed my arms over my chest. 

“I’m sorry Frankie. The band and I have been working really hard to get shows where we can but I still think about you, you’re one of my best friends and the mother of my child I would never just forget about you.” Zack pulled me in for a hug and I rested my head on his chest and I felt tears come to my eyes once again.

“I am still mad about this situation, but you know me I try not to stay mad. But with my hormones that are going wild lately and this day just isn't going all that well. It’s just when one good thing happens it's like a bunch of bad stuff has to happen after.” I wiped my eyes and I knew my face looked like shit. 

“Let’s go sit down.” He walked me to the couch and we both sat down. It was second nature for me to cuddle with him but I only saw as friends cuddling. “So, what’s going on Frankie?”

“Just before you got here my boss had emailed me to let me know that she no longer has hours for me. I was so fucking pissed.” I ran my hand through my messy hair and I wiped my eyes. “I mean she knows I’m pregnant and now I have to try and find a new job, worry about school and the baby. I just don’t know how I am going to manage all this Zacky.” I started to cry again and I didn’t care at this point.

Zack wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled a bit closer to his body. “You have to relax. I know that easier said than done but stress is no good for the baby.” He was right but I am honestly freaking the fuck out inside.

At this moment, I felt more confused about where my life was going than I ever had. Simple bad things always fuck up my life. I was barely managing before and now I am right back into the mindset I had when the semester started. 

I looked up at Zack and I honestly felt bad for being so emotional right when he got here. “I’m sorry you have to see me like this. I don’t want to put any pressure on you to help me out since I know you need to focus on your band.”

“Frankie, listen. Remember when we found out you were pregnant?”

“Of course, how could I forget that day.”

“Well, when I said I would do what I could for you I was being honest. I’ll help you out as much as I can.”

“Thanks, Zee.” I leaned up and kissed his cheek and rested my head on his shoulder.

“How about we get out of here and grab some lunch.”

“Sure. Let me just go fix myself up.” I quickly got off the couch and went to the bathroom. I grabbed my phone and decided to quickly call Gerard while I fixed myself up. 

“Frankie, hey, is everything ok?”

“Well not really.” I took a breath. “My boss let me go from my job and Zack is acting all loving towards me and its weird. We are going to grab lunch so after can you come over?”

“Shit, babe that sucks about your job. Just text me after you have your lunch and I’ll head over.”

“Thanks, Gee I just want you around.”

“Your welcome. Talk to you later.” We both hung up and I felt relieved because I needed Gee around more than I like to admit. 

I kept Gee’s tee-shirt on and changed into a pair of clean pair of tights and slipped one of my loose skirts overtop. I then grabbed my black flag hoodie and pulled it on. I walked into the bathroom.

I ran my hand over my bump as I looked at myself in the mirror one more time. I let out a breath and tried to stay relaxed. I tried not to stress out about my situation but I knew Gerard would be there for me. But Zacky, on the other hand, is making my situation more complicated. I turned off the light and walked back into the main area of my apartment.

I slipped on my converse and rejoined Zack in the living room. “I’m ready to go if you are.”

“I’m ready.” He slipped on his shoes and put his hoodie back on. I grabbed my bag and locked the apartment and we left the building. 

“Where would you like grab food, Frankie?”

“I know a good place not far from here that has really good vegetarian options for me and whatever you want.” I smiled over at Zack and we started walking and I tried not to make things awkward.

We arrived at the diner and we got a booth and I sat across from Zack. The waitress came by and we both ordered drinks.

“I know you got a lot going on right now but what’s new besides the bad shit?”

“Well, surprisingly my grades are decent for now which I am thankful for. I’ve also been dating someone.” 

“That awesome that you are still managing to keep up with your coursework. So you’re seeing someone?”

“Yeah, his name is Gerard. He is going to be coming to my place after we eat. I’m bringing him to the gig tonight.”

I could see the disappointment in Zack’s eyes and I wasn't about to beat around the bush. 

“Well, I wasn't expecting that you would start dating with the pregnancy and all.” I crossed my arms over my chest at Zack’s words.

“Listen, Zacky I don’t want to argue with you. You don’t have the right to say those kinds of things to me. You broke up with me and then fucked me while we were both drunk. Then you wanted nothing to do with me. I’ve known Gerard for over a year and he is perfect for me and he doesn’t care that I’m pregnant.” I kept my voice low so the other people wouldn't hear me.

“I’m sorry Frankie. It’s just I thought we could give us a second chance but if you’re happy I need to respect that.”

I can’t believe he thought he could waltz in and I’d be his again. I don’t think so and I hope he doesn't try anything this weekend. “Thanks and please don’t be a dick to Gerard.”

Zack nodded. “Let’s talk about something else.” I nodded as well.

“Yeah, you’re right. Have you got any more ink recently?”

He showed me his arm and I loved the theme of his tattoos which were much different than my own. “I got some ink on my stomach and chest.” 

“That’s awesome. I always loved the theme of your tattoos.” I could have slapped myself how I sounded but I had to hold back at blush when I thought about his body. Even though we broke up and I’m with Gee I still thought Zacky was attractive. He deserved someone just as much as I did. 

“Frankie everything okay?” I felt Zack’s hand run along my arm. 

“Yeah, sorry I must have zoned out.”

“A penny for your thoughts?” I giggled at the question.

“I was just thinking about my pregnancy and my boyfriend. Gerard is such a great guy and I hope you guys get along.”

He smiled. “I’m sure we will Frankie, don’t worry about it.” 

I nodded and our food arrived and we ate in silence. I started to feel awkward and I couldn't wait to see Gerard. He made me feel sane these days and right now I just felt like I couldn't trust myself being alone with Zack.

After we ate our food and Zack told me about the guys and that they were looking forward to seeing me again. He paid for the food even though I put up fight which I sadly lost.  
I sent Gee a text that we were heading back to my place and I couldn't wait to see him again. These days I wanted to be around him as much as I could, when my course work didn't get in the way.

We walked back to my place and I smiled when I saw Gee standing outside my building and he was smoking. He looked sexy as hell when he smoked and I honestly missed smoking but I quit right after I found out I was pregnant. 

“You look stunning, babe.” My face heated up from my boyfriend's words. We shared a quick kiss and I didn't mind tasting cigarettes on Gee’s lips. 

“Zack this is my boyfriend Gerard,” I stepped aside and they shook hands.

“Nice to meet you.” Gee smiled and I knew he wanted to be friendly but I can only imagine what he was thinking about.

“Let’s go inside.” I took Gee’s hand and Zack followed us back up to my apartment. 

I opened the door to my apartment and let the guys in first and then followed inside. “Make yourself comfortable, Gee.” I smiled at my boyfriend and quickly went to the bathroom. I felt nervous that they wouldn't get along but I had hope that Zack would accept my relationship with Gee and not try to push himself on me. 

We hung around my place for a couple hours. Zack left before us so he could help his band get all set up. I kept my outfit the same and touched up my makeup. 

“You are so beautiful, baby.” I felt my face heat up and kissed him softly on the lips. “Mm let’s going.” He nodded and we left my apartment.

As we walked to the bar Gee took my hand and I interlaced our fingers. I felt comfort in simple things like holding hands and I liked any affection Gee showed me. We got to the bar and we got in early and when the guys saw me they all grinned. 

“Hey, guys.” They all hugged me and were careful since they knew I was pregnant. Matt gave the best hugs and they were so comforting. “It’s nice to see ya, Frankie. We missed having you around.”

“Thanks, Matt. I missed you guys so much” I grinned and I felt Gee’s hand touch my lower back after I pulled away from Matt’s hug.

“This is my boyfriend, Gerard by the way.” They all gave Gee a hug as well and that made me happy. I was proud to have Gee around some of my best friends. 

The guys had to get ready to play and Zack smiled. “Enjoy the show Frankie, and it was nice to meet you, Gerard.”

“I’m sure we will enjoy the show.” I smiled back and watched as Zack went to join the rest of the guys.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those who have been reading. I appreciate any feedback or suggestions in the comments which help me stay motivated to write more. Feel free to leave kudos as well.
> 
> Enjoy! :)
> 
> xxA

Frankie’s POV

Zack’s band, Avenged Sevenfold, finally got their time on stage and I stood off to the side with Gee. I didn’t want anyone to hit or run into my baby bump. I used to love being up front and in the crowd during punk and rock shows but now I have to be so careful. The last thing I want is to lose the baby because I decide to go nuts at shows.

I saw a few familiar faces of people that are in my classes and some acquaintances of mine. I have a few good friends at school but I haven’t seen them much lately. 

I was moving a bit to the music and I sang along, since I kept with their music. I felt a nudge at my side and I saw my friend Bob. “Bob!”

“Hey, Frankie.” Bob looked at Gee weird and obviously noticed him around campus before. “Aren’t you a professor?” Gee nodded and I explained that we are dating but he is not one of my profs. We attempted some conversation but it was hard to hear over the music. 

“I’ll catch you around campus. Nice to meet you Gerard.” I nodded and watched him join his other friends and I focused my attention back Gee and the show.

After the guys finished playing I decided I needed some fresh air since it was so fucking hot in the club. “You feeling ok babe?” I nodded and rested my head on Gee’s shoulder as he smoked. I then heard the guys voices and saw Zack approach us. 

“Hey did you guys enjoy our set?” I smiled at the question.

“It was awesome as always.” I hugged him and I didn’t care that he was sweaty and Gee gave him a one-armed hug. 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

“Frankie, can we shower at your place?”

“Sure. Just text me when you guys arrive at my place.” They all nodded and I headed back to the club with Gerard. “I just need to pee and then we can head back.” I smiled and pecked my boyfriend’s lips. I went to the women’s washroom and tried to make my pee break as quick as possible so. 

As I headed back outside I saw Gerard smile at me and offered his hand to me again.  
“Yeah let’s get out of here.” Gee interlocked our fingers as we walked the short distance back to my apartment.

We got back to my place and Gee and I ordered some pizza and Zack bought alcohol at the store before he reached my apartment. 

Zack grabbed a shower first, and it felt weird having the guys around and Gee was getting along so well with them. It made my heart melt that they were accepting of my new love interest, and didn't interrogate the fuck out of him. 

I got some towels out for the guys. I heard the knock on the door, “it’s open come in!” I called from my bedroom. I put the towels on my bed and walked out to the main living area. The rest the guys showed up and I could already smell the alcohol and it was starting to make my stomach turn. 

I ran into the bathroom and knew Zack was in there. “I quickly threw up in the toilet. Zack stuck his head out of the shower. “You okay?”

“The smell of the alcohol made my stomach turn. I’ll leave you to shower.” I finished out my mouth and went over to Gerard. 

He saw me and noticed that I probably looked like shit. “Are you okay Frankie?” I shook my head. “I’m not feeling so great. I think I overdid it tonight and I am just going to lay down. Join me?” He nodded and I told the guys to let themselves out when they wanted to go. I took Gee’s hand and we walked into my room and I laid down on the bed and he joined me. 

Our moment quickly got interrupted. I got off the bed and opened the door.

Zack was standing there freshly showered and wearing different clothes. “Do you have cash? The pizza is here.” I nodded and went to find my purse and got money and paid for the food and put it in the kitchen. The guys were looking at me weird and I needed to clear the air.

“Can we not make this weird? Everything is fine.” I walked back to my room where Gerard still was. I closed and locked the door behind us and I rejoined him on the bed. “I love the guys but it’s not the same anymore.” Gee wrapped his arms around me and rested my head on chest.

“I understand, Frankie. You just need to focus on you and the baby and remember you always got me ok?” I nodded and leaned up and kissed him lightly on the lips.

(Time skip)

Matt, Brian, Johnny, Zack, and Johnny left to party. I had no idea when I would see Zack again. We still had to work things out with money but that would just have to happen later. 

Gee and I were decided to watch a movie once the guys left and were lounging on the couch. He looked over at me and moved closer. I moved closer to him and pressed my lips against his.

The kiss got heated and I felt Gee’s tongue graze my bottom lip signaling he wanted to deepen the kiss. I moaned into the kiss and I moved my body so I was now straddling his lap. We kissed until we needed air. I ran my hands over his cheeks and down to his chest. “Let’s move this to the bedroom.”

“Sure, thing Frankie.” I got off his lap and we went into my room.

Gee pressed me lightly against the door and started placing kisses along my neck and his lips felt amazing on my skin. He then looked up at me with lust but also love. “I’m going to make you feel so good.” My hormones were driving me crazy, one moment they made me feel sick to the point of throwing up, and other times they made me horny as fuck.

“Come here.” I pulled him as close I could to my body and I started to pull off his shirt and threw in on the floor and I took off mine as well. His eyes wandered over my pregnant from and as he did that I unhooked my bra.

“So, fucking beautiful, baby.” His hands roamed my chest and I moaned as he touched my sensitive nipples and he went lower and touched my bump. 

I ran my hands through his hair and kissed him hard on the lips as we explored each other’s skin. We slowly walked towards the bed and pulled away from the kiss to get the rest of our clothes off. 

“Need this so fucking much.” I kneeled in front of Gee who was sitting on the edge of the bed. I ran my hands along his thighs and eyed his thick cock. I could feel myself getting wetter just thinking about it being inside me again. “Love your cock baby.” I spread his legs apart a bit more and placed kisses on his inner thighs.

As I reached his cock I licked along the underside and up the side until I reached the tip. “You look so sexy right now, Frankie,” I smirked and I started to lick and suck the tip before taking more of Gee’s length into my mouth. I relaxed my throat and took in as much as I could and started to bob my head. The portion I couldn’t get into my mouth I stroked with my hand.

Gee’s moans were intoxicating and I felt his hands lightly grip my hair and moaned around his length as I was getting more turned on. His moans told me he liked what I was doing. 

“Shit you are so good, Frankie.” I briefly looked up and made eye contact with Gee and then I focused on giving him the most pleasure I could. 

I held my hands-on Gee’s hips so I didn’t gag and I kept sucking and licking. I knew he would be getting close soon. I slowly pulled off his cock and looked up at him again, and I kept stroking his cock. 

“Do you want to come on my body?” I always thought that was hot and I might as well see what Gee likes in bed.

“Yeah come up here.” I stopped stroking his cock and got on the bed and laid back and propped myself on my elbows. 

He spread my legs and got between them and stroked his cock fast and his moans were so hot. I ran my hand between us and felt how wet I was. I rubbed my clit and watched Gee’s actions.

“Fuck Gee, cum all over me.” I ran my free hand over my boobs and thumbed my sensitive nipples.

“Fuck…Frankie..shit..” He pumped his cock and came all over my boobs and stomach.

I stopped touching myself and pulled him down for a passionate kiss and felt his hand reach between our bodies and touched my delicate folds. I moaned into the kiss and I knew it wouldn’t take much to cum at this point.

“You’re so wet,” I smirked and ran my hands over his back. 

“Mm, you know how to get me going. Keep touching me.” 

He entered two fingers inside me and moved his body and kissed along my body until he reached my pussy. He licked along my folds and started to lick and suck my clit and I moaned loudly. “y-yes..shit Gee!” I

moved my hands to his hair and lightly tugged as the pleasure flooded my body. I lightly moved my hips forward as I felt my body getting warm and I knew I wouldn’t last long.

“God I’m gonna cum..fuck right there baby.” I arched off the bed and my thighs shook as my orgasm hit me hard. I felt Gee licking up my juices and moved away from my pussy as I rode out my intense orgasm. 

I swear Gee was so much better at oral than what I experienced in the past. But having Gerard was something I never thought I could have so I feel extremely lucky. He was one of the best things to come into my life since Zack and I broke up. 

“Your moans were so hot.” He moved up my body and reached over and grabbed a couple Kleenex I had by my bed and wiped his cum off my body. He then threw the tissues on the floor and kissed me softly but I deepened it. 

We laid back on the bed and relaxed again and gave our bodies time to come down from our first orgasm highs of the night. I got up and used the bathroom and as I walked back into my room.

I got back on the bed and I could see Gee’s cock was getting hard again. “Mm I see your ready for the next round.” I smirked.

I straddled his thighs and he scooted closer to the headboard. I could feel myself getting wet once again and Gee ran a finger along my clit. “Fuck I need you inside me so bad baby.” Gee moved his hand away.

I positioned myself over his cock and took hold of it and I slowly lowered down. Gee’s hands went to my hips to help steady my body. I rested on hand on his shoulders and I grabbed a hold of the headboard as well. 

“So, good Frankie.” I moaned as his cock filled me up and I started a steady rhythm not too fast or too slow. 

I connected our lips in a heated kiss as the pleasure of having Gee’s cock inside me again. “Gee, I need you to fuck me harder.” 

We quickly changed positions and Gee spread my legs farther apart and entered me again.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and my hands ran down his back and to his ass and I squeezed it. I rolled my head back as Gee fucked me into the mattress and I swear this time was the most intense sex we’ve had since we got together. The sounds of skin slapping skin filled the room along with our moans. 

I didn’t care who heard us at this point and something was just so different about sex with Gee right now and I enjoyed every second of it. 

I reached between us and rubbed my clit but Gee pushed my hand away. “I want to hear you scream my name when you come baby.”

“Mm fuck yes.” He rubbed my clit and I swear my body was on fire from the pleasure I was feeling now. My pregnancy hormones were making my sex life so fucking enjoyable more than ever. “God Gee feels amazing!” I could feel the warmth spreading inside in my pussy and I knew I was going to come again soon. 

“Cum for me, Frankie.” Gee leaned down and kissed me hard on the lips and continue d to rub my clit and I felt my second orgasm rush through me. 

“Fuck…Gee! Yes…oh god!” I came hard around his cock and ran my nails along his back and squeezed his ass again as I rode out my orgasm. 

His movements were becoming choppy which meant Gee was getting close. “Frankie…shit, I’m gonna cum.” He pushed forward and moaned along with some curses and filled me with his cum. He slowed down and rode out his own orgasm and pulled out of me and collapsed beside me on the bed. 

I ran my hand along his chest. “You never seize to amaze me, Frankie.” He looked over at me and I smiled.

“I’m pretty sure that was the best sex we ever had. It felt so different.” I kissed his chest and slowly made my way to his lips and kissed them softly.

He pulled me closer to his body as we shared lazy kisses. I looked up into his beautiful eyes. “I’m completely spent.”

“Me too.” We both got cleaned up and then headed to bed. 

“Night, Gee.” I turned off the light.

“Goodnight, Frankie.” We shared one more kiss and I fell asleep knowing that Gerard felt like the best thing to happen in my life in so long.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those have been reading and I appreciate any feedback and kudos it keeps me motivated to write :)
> 
> xxA

Frankie’s POV

It’s been a few weeks since Zack and his band was in town and I still haven’t heard back from him. I tried calling him a couple times but it always went to voicemail. I was thankful I had some savings but I really hated asking for money. I hoping Gerard can help me figure things out.

I walked to campus but I felt like utter shit but I did my best to put a brave face to get through the day until I had to go the doctors. I pulled out my phone and sent a text to Gee.

_F: Hey are you still able to come with to the doctor’s today?_

_G: Sure thing, babe._

_F: My appointments at 1 so I’ll meet you at your office around 12ish_

_G: Ok, see you later xx_

_F: See ya later_

I smiled at Gee’s last text and I was happy he was willing to come with me. At least I wouldn't have to feel alone in this process. 

I decided to skip class since I wasn’t feeling the greatest and I needed to go to my appointment. I hung around the library and attempted to do some of my work before I went to meet Gee at his office. We then took a cab to the doctor’s office and I leaned into him as we sat and waited to be taken. I grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze and he squeezed back.

“You okay?” Gee spoke quietly.

“I’m just feeling so crappy,” he nodded and I leaned my head on his shoulder and I tried to control my emotions since we were in public. 

“Francesca Iero,” I cringed when people called me by full time and that’s why I preferred to go by Frankie. I felt like we were waiting for forever to be taken. I stood up and took Gee’s hand in mine again and we walked into the room and the nurse got me to go on the table. 

“I am going to do the ultrasound then the doctor will come in ok.”

I nodded and I lifted my shirt and the nurse put gel on my bump and then started to move the wand around and the baby’s heartbeat filled the room. I felt tears come to my eyes and I looked over at Gee. He took my hand and moved closer to me.

“Well, the baby has a really strong heartbeat. Would you like to know the gender?” I smiled. 

“Sure,” I gave my boyfriend’s hand a squeeze as the nurse moved the wand around a bit more. 

“Congratulations, you’re having a girl.” I smiled and Gerard pecked my lips.

“That’s so awesome, babe.” I felt more tears come to my eyes and I wiped them away. I felt so happy now and it was making my shitty day better. I’m happy I didn’t have to come to the appointment alone.

“The baby looks very healthy at this point. I’ll send the doctor in and if you have any concerns you bring it up with her.” I nodded and she wiped off my bump and I pulled my shirt back down and slowly sat back up.

“I feel so relieved that went well.” 

“I’m happy everything is going well so far too, Frankie.” We shared a loving kiss and pulled away just as the doctor came into the room. 

He went over a few things with me and told me to just keep eating enough healthy food and to drink lots of water. Once I was cleared to go I booked my next appointment and then we left the office. I looked at the sonogram pictures that nurse gave me. “Maybe Zack will finally pick up his phone when I tell him that the baby is ok.” I felt more tears come to my eyes.

“If he doesn't just remember I’ll always be here for you and the baby. It wouldn't feel right to let you do this alone,” I pulled Gee in for a hug.

I wiped my eyes and slowly pulled away from our hug and kissed him softly. “Do you have to head back to campus now?”

“Yeah, I probably should. I’ll go with you since I should attempt to get some more work done anyways.” He nodded and we headed back to campus together. Some people looked at us funny but our relationship was not breaking any rules. He was no longer my professor and we didn’t work together. 

Once we reached his office I walked inside with him and we shared a hug and another kiss. “I’ll talk to you later.”

“Sounds good, Gee.” I snuck into a kiss and smiled as I left his office. 

I pulled out my phone and dialed Zack’s number and hoped he would be able to talk.

I was surprised when he picked up the phone and hearing his voice these days felt weird, “Hey Frankie, is everything ok?”

“It’s about fucking time you answered my call. Zack listen we have to talk about our situation.”

I heard him sigh, “I know. Listen I’ll be in town again in a couple weeks and we can talk about the baby ok?”

“Yeah, ok.” I huffed. “The baby is healthy and I found out the gender today. I’m having a girl.”

“We’re having a girl?”

“Yeah, I’m so happy I could find out the gender today.” I didn't want to go full out angry Zack just yet, but when I see him in a couple weeks that may be a different story. “I got a sonogram picture of the baby. I’ll take a picture of it and send it you later.”

“That would be great.”

I felt tears come to my eyes as I walked to find a more private spot to talk. “Zack..I know having this baby didn't come at the best time. But all I ask is that you don’t abandon our girl as your band gets more success.” I tried to control my tears so I wouldn’t full out bawl, stupid hormones.

“Listen, Frankie, I want to do what I can for you. I got to go but we will talk when I’m back in town.” I nodded even though he couldn't see me, and I wiped my eyes.

“Ok. Text me when you’re in town then. Bye,” I hung up the phone call and tried to stop my tears but it was hard. I decided to just walk home in an attempt to calm myself down. I put my phone away and ran my hand over my expanding belly as I walked to my place.

For the rest of the day, I cleaned up my apartment which helped me relax. I realized that I wouldn’t be able to afford my place for much longer. I really needed to evaluate my living situation, and I wondered how Gee would feel about living together? I would have to talk to him about that later. 

I checked my phone after a while and saw Gee had texted me.

_G: Hey you. Wanna come over? I’m free all night_

_F: Sure, I’ll be over soon_

_G: Ok, see you later_

I decided to take a shower and freshen up and I fixed my hair and didn't bother putting makeup on. Once I was all dressed I ran a hand over my expanding belly and grabbed my phone and took a picture of myself. Sometimes I still couldn't believe I am getting the chance to bring another life into this world. I smiled to myself and grabbed my bag and keys and headed to Gee’s place. 

I sent Gee a text once I got to his place and he let me and we walked upstairs to his place. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his lips. “Thanks for today.”

Gee smiled. “No need to thank me, Frankie. Like I said earlier I want to be here for you and the baby.” I smiled.

“I’m really happy I have you.” He kissed me again and I melted into his affection.

“I feel the same about you, babe.” I ran my hand over his cheek and feeling the bit of stubble on his skin. 

“Can I ask you something, Gee?” He nodded and I took one of his hands and walked over to his living room and sat down on the couch.  
“What do you need to ask me, Frankie?” He looked worried and I gave his hand a squeeze.

“I know we haven’t been dating for that long.” I paused and maintained eye contact with him. “I don’t think I can afford my apartment much longer and I was wondering what you think about us living together?” Gee smiled and gave my hand a squeeze and I was thankful he didn't freak out.

“I would love for us to live together, Frankie. I was actually going to mention it but you beat me to it. But since the baby is coming we can get a new place that’s bigger and I can definitely afford it.”

“Are you sure?” He nodded and I smiled widely and pulled him in for a kiss. We haven't said the ‘I love you’s’ yet but I knew I loved Gee but I was nervous to tell him just yet. I hoped he felt the same about me. 

“I’m sure, babe. There is no sense you living somewhere you can’t afford and plus I’ll enjoy waking up and falling asleep next to you.” I grinned.

“Me too.” I felt so giddy inside. “I’ll let my landlord know about canceling my lease.” I smiled and it felt amazing knowing that things appeared to be falling into place. 

“How about we order and watch a movie?” I smiled. 

“Sounds good, Gee.” I leaned over and kissed my boyfriend again before we ordered out food and picked a movie. 

We watched a horror movie and enjoyed our take out. I was cuddled up to Gee by the end of the movie and we both had our hands on my baby bump. I felt like I was going to melt when Gee kissed me passionately after the movie was over and it quickly turned heated. 

I pulled away from our kiss slightly. “Bedroom.” Gee nodded and we walked the short distance to the bedroom.

Gee and I spent the rest of the night in bed and he made me feel so loved. I wanted to tell him so bad that I loved him but I was nervous because I have the worst luck.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frankie confesses her love for Gee and realizes just how important he is to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those who have read my story. Please leave any feedback you have in the comments and kudos are always appreciated :)
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> xxA

Gerard's POV

The last month has been busy for myself and Frankie. We found a place that suits our needs and is decently priced. Frankie managed to get out her lease with little difficulties and the same with mine. We are finally able to move into our new place and felt like things couldn't get any better. 

We decided to have a date tonight and I’m really looking forward to it, since it had been awhile. We decided to stay in and we are going to cook together. 

I stopped at the store everything we needed to make dinner and then I headed to our place. It still felt strange say ‘our’ for things but I liked it a lot, and I know Frankie feels the same.

I walked upstairs and opened the apartment door. “I’m here,” Frankie greeted me as I slipped off my shoes.

“Hey, Gee,” Frankie helped with the bags and we placed them on the counter and then I wrapped my arms around her from behind. “You’re so beautiful, baby.” She leaned against my body.

“I’m turning into a whale,” Frankie giggled and turned around to face me. 

“No, you’re not, babe. You look stunning pregnant and I wouldn’t lie,” I ran my hands along her arms and kissed her softly. As we pulled away Frankie was smiling and had a slight blush on her cheeks. 

“Gee, I want to tell you something.” 

“Should I be worried?” I let out a small laugh.

“I was going to wait until after we made dinner but I want to just tell you know. I love you and i’m sorry for taking so long to say it. You mean so much to me and I’m glad I have you in my life.”

I smiled and hearing Frankie say those words gave me butterflies. “I love you too, Frankie. I’ll always be here for you and we are in this together.” I kissed her again and pulled her as close as I could before her baby bump was pressing into me.

We put on music and watching Frankie move around the kitchen was such a turn on. She is a decent cook compared to me and she was really putting to eat as healthy as possible. I am proud of her and how she was managing her pregnancy. Especially, since Zack has barely helped her up to this point.

We sat down and started to eat the amazing meal that we made together. I love how easily we worked together and I truly valued my relationship with Frankie. I took one of her hands in mine as we ate our meal in a comfortable silence. 

“Oh my god, Gee you have to feel this,” Frankie grabbed my hand and placed it on her belly. I felt the baby move.

“That feels so cool.” I grinned. “Has the baby been more active recently?”

“Yeah she just recently started moving more,” She had a huge smile on her face and it was adorable. She pulled me in for a soft kiss and we enjoyed the moment before finishing eating. We cleaned up together and I leaned against the counter and sipped at my wine as Frankie put away the dishes. “Come here, baby.” I put my glass down and she walked over to me.

Frankie ran her hands along my chest. “Dinner was perfect and thanks for helping me.” I smiled.

“Your welcome. We don’t always have to go out and a night in is just as good.”

“I agree,” Frankie smiled and ran her left hand along my cheek and kissed me. I ran my hands along her lower back and slowly to her ass. Our kiss quickly got heated. My hands roamed under Frankie’s shirt and felt her soft, tattooed skin. I started to pull her shirt up and we pulled away from the kiss.

Frankie pulled her shirt completely off and threw it on the floor and I took in her sexy, pregnant body. My hands ran over her belly and up to her chest and quickly unhooked her bra. She moved closer to me and started to work on removing my shirt. “You get me going so easily, Gee. I want you to take me right here against the counter.” 

“My pleasure baby,” I smirked and the rest of our clothes came off in record time. We kissed passionately before Frankie leaned against the counter and looked over at me with a smirk. 

“Make me scream baby. Let’s make the neighbour’s jealous,” I loved the way Frankie talks when she is horny. It is such a fucking turn on. I wasted no time pleasuring my sexy girlfriend. I ran my hand in between our bodies and felt how wet she was already. I ran a finger along her folds and went straight to her clit and rubbed it slowly. 

Hearing Frankie’s moans turned me on even more than I already was. I could tell she was getting close and I entered two fingers inside her and found her g-spot. “Ahh yes! Fuck I’m so close Gee!” I kept up my movements and then I felt Frankie’s pussy pulsate around my fingers and I loved watching her unfold. I removed my fingers from her and gave her some time to recover from her orgasm.

“Mm you ready for my cock baby?” 

“Yes fuck me with that perfect cock of yours,” I smirked and I lined up with her entrance and I moaned as her body felt so amazing around my cock. 

I lightly gripped her hips and we quickly got into a perfect rhythm and the sounds of skin touching and our moans filled the apartment.

“Shit Frankie so close baby.” 

“Me too ,” I continued thrusting hard and fast inside her and worked us both to our climaxes. I slowly stopped moving and pulled out. We both leaned against the counter and came down from our sex highs.

“That was fucking hot,” Frankie grinned over at me and pulled me in for a soft kiss. “Wanna go to our room for another round?” 

“Like I could say no to that,” I took one of her hands and we walked into our room. By the end of the night, we were both spent and cuddled in our bed.

I ran my hand over Frankie’s almost 5 month pregnancy belly, she rested one of her hands over mine.

“Do you think I should cut all ties with Zack?” I looked up into in her eyes.

“Well I dunno, but what I can say is that he has been really unreliable and I don’t think that will change,” I could see the tears forming in her eyes,

“I just wish you were the father, Gee. Maybe one day you can officially adopt her,” I smiled at that and wiped her eyes.

“I would love that, Frankie. I love you so fucking much.”

“I love you too, more than you’ll ever know.” Frankie kissed me softly, but I could feel the love radiating into our kiss.

“I know we haven’t been together for very long, but do you want to get married?” I felt Frankie squeeze my hand and looked over at me.


	8. Chapter 8

Frankie’s POV

My heart started to race when Gerard asked me to marry him. At this point in my life, I don’t think I could find anyone, or love anyone more than Gee. 

“Yes!” I smiled and connected our lips in a soft, loving kiss.  
Gee ran his hands through my now messy hair. We slowly pulled away from the kiss and he touched my cheek, where tears were spilling out of my eyes.

“We can go shopping in a couple days for an engagement ring.” I smiled at that.

“That sounds perfect, babe.” We then both fell asleep and I felt happier than I ever thought possible.

We got ready for the day and decided to pick out my ring because I wanted to show people that I was happy and I was committed to someone who meant the world to me. We arrived at the jewelry shop and I felt overwhelmed. I looked over at Gerard, “I suck at this. Help me pick out a ring and I don’t want you too much.” 

“Frankie, don’t worry about the money,” I nodded and we looked at the different rings and we finally found the perfect one. It was beautiful and consisted of a silver band, which is on the dark side, and had one larger purple amethyst stone, and smaller amethyst and white sapphire stones around the band. It came with a matching wedding band. We also picked out Gerard’s wedding band.

Gerard’s wedding band was on the unique side, which fit our personalities. His ring was also beautiful. It was dark in color and had some awesome designs in the middle with some red in the design. 

Our rings are perfect and I felt honored that Gerard treated me so well and wanted to make a real commitment to me, and I am very much ready to make a commitment to him. Now I really could not wait to get married to the man that has changed my life in so many ways, and all for the good. 

We walked out the store and I felt so giddy inside. The baby was really active and I grabbed Gee’s hand right when we left the store.

“She is super active today,” I grinned and Gee did the same. “She kept kicking me when I was looking at the engagement rings,” I giggled. 

“We really need to start thinking about a name for her,” I nodded and took Gerard’s hand in mine as we walked towards Starbucks.

“I’ve had a lot of names popping in my head lately. What do you think of Quinn Helena Iero? I was thinking we could have her middle from your grandmother since that way she has part of your family roots in her name. I promise her last name will be Way once I get the situation figured out with Zack.”

Gerard smiled, “I’m so happy you thought of my family when thinking of names. I love that name and I think it’s perfect,” I smiled and leaned over and pecked his lips.

“Thanks, Gee. Let’s get you some, coffee yeah?” He nodded.  
“You completely read my mind, babe,” I grinned.

“That’s my strength didn’t you know?” He grinned back and I gave his hand a squeeze. We got our drinks and spent the rest of the day walking around town and doing some more shopping. Once I was feeling tired and my feet were too sore we headed back home. 

The weeks just seemed to fly by and before I knew it the semester was coming to an end. This semester brought so many things to me and I have decided to take the winter semester off and possibly the fall one as well. I need focus on getting through the rest of my pregnancy. I knew delaying my graduation was the best decision to make and Gerard fully supported my decision.

I only had a couple exams and by the end of exams, I was absolutely exhausted. When I went to write my exams, I got was weird looks, and I had to get try and keep my emotions in check. Thankfully, I didn't have any emotional breakdowns when I had to write my exams with all the people around me.

~2 months later~

I am entering my eighth month of pregnancy and I am feeling more like a whale than ever. I just want to get this baby out and continue with life. I am happy that Gee has been so supportive of me deciding to take a year off school to focus on the baby and our relationship.

Gee and I are not planning a huge wedding ceremony, instead, we just going to do at city hall and have a celebration after the baby is born. We got the babies room all ready and I went through a mega nesting period and Gerard teased me about it. I played with my engagement ring as I relaxed on the couch. I was getting bored these days and I couldn't do a lot in my heavily pregnant state. I was limited to what I could do and just moving around was a difficult task.

I was feeling blah for most of the day and my back was absolutely killing me. I started to feel some pains and at first, I just thought they were Braxton Hicks contractions. The doctor said they are common at this stage. I had some earlier in the week and it turned out to be nothing. But the pain started to increase so I decided to call Gerard, and as I did that my water decided to break. 

“Fuck!” I leaned against the wall as a contraction hit me. Gerard finally picked up the phone.

“Hey, babe what’s up?”

“You gotta come home. My water broke and the contractions have started.” I breathed out as slowly walked to our room to change my pants.

“Ok, I’ll be home as fast as I can.” We then ended the call and I changed very slowly into a pair of sweatpants. I then had to lean on the bed for a moment. Before I knew I heard the apartment door open and Gee’s voice carried through the apartment.

“I’m in the bedroom!” I called out and breathed through the pain that was slowly increasing. 

When Gee walked into the room I felt a bit calmer for the moment and he came close to me. I pulled him for a small kiss, “thanks for making it home so quick.”

“It’s fine, darling. Let’s get you to the hospital,” I nodded and he grabbed my hospital bag and we walked slowly the car. 

We arrived at the hospital as fast as could. The nurses got me in a room quickly and I disliked being in the hospital. But it was a necessity so that Quinn could be deceived safely. 

“Do you think I should tell Zack the baby is on the way?”

Gerard gave my hand a squeeze. “That’s up to you,” He handed me my phone and I sent Zack a text instead.

_I’m in labor atm. Please do the right thing and come see our daughter after she is born. We need to talk asap_

_I was surprised when he got back to me a few minutes later and I looked over at Gee. He gave me a smile and I loved how much of an understanding person he is._

_Hope the labor goes well. I’m in town so let me know once she is born and I’ll come by. Will Gerard mind?_

_He doesn’t mind. We have lots to talk about later._

I gave my phone back to Gee, “He said he’ll come by after she is born. He is gonna be in town,” I felt tears come to my eyes and Gee sat on the edge of the bed and took my hand in his again.

“If he agrees to be Quinn’s life and follows through, will you be mad?” I squeezed his hand.

“Of course not, Frankie,” I nodded and kissed him lightly and I tried not to hurt him as the next contraction rippled through me.

A few hours later it was time to push and I swear this was the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do. I was happy to have Gee there with me.

“Doing so good, Frankie,” I continued to push and kept a firm grip on Gee’s hand.

“Just a few more pushes, Frankie. The baby’s head is now out.” I nodded and took a couple deep breaths before I had to push again. Once the baby was out I felt so exhausted.

“Congrats Frankie, you have a very healthy baby girl,” I smiled and when I heard her cry I felt tears come to my eyes.

Gerard helped cut the cord and was right beside as I held Quinn for the first time. “My sweet baby girl.” I ran my hand over her back as I held her on my chest. Gerard kissed me softly and I smiled at him. 

“She’s so precious, Gee,” He smiled back.

“Yes, she is,” The nurse then had to take her to weigh and take her measurements before I could hold her again.

“You did so well, babe,” I smiled.

“Thanks but now I’m so exhausted,” He nodded.

“Just rest, for now, Frankie,” I nodded and relaxed after the nurses finished cleaning me and Quinn up. I was then taken to another room and I waited for Zack to arrive at the hospital. I was not really looking forward to seeing but for the sake of Quinn, I’d tolerate his presence at this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those who have been reading and leaving kudos. I appreciate any feedback it fuels me to continue writing this fic. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Here's what their wedding rings look like
> 
> Frankie's engagement ring/wedding band: https://www.jeulia.com/amethyst-heart-gemstone-925-sterling-silver-with-18k-black-gold-women-s-purple-engagement-ring-wedding-ring-set.html
> 
> Gerard's wedding band: https://www.jeulia.com/carbon-fibre-ceramic-titanium-steel-men-s-ring.html


	9. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has left kudos! I appreciate any feedback and I hope everyone has enjoyed my fic.
> 
> Cheers!
> 
> xxA

Frankie’s POV

Zack didn't make it to the hospital before I was discharged. Gerard told Zack he was welcome to come to our place and hang out with us and finally meet Quinn. 

I finally got Quinn asleep and I was completely exhausted. My body was sore all over but it was all worth it and to finally be able to hold her. I smiled at my precious daughter sleeping soundly in her crib. I walked back to the living room and sat down on the couch next to Gerard and I rested my head on his shoulder. A knock on the door woke me up after I dozed off beside Gee.

“I got it, Gee,” I pecked my fiancé's lips and walked to the door where I was greeted by Zack and I let him.

“Hey, Frankie. How’s everything going with Quinn?” I smiled and I thought about our beautiful daughter. She did look like Zack and had his green eyes.

“She has been pretty fussy and I put her down for a nap. But she should be awake in a couple hours when I need to feed her again,” He nodded and led him to the living room. He sat on the chair by the living room window.

I felt weird hanging out with Gerard and Zack at the same time, but I wanted everything to be civil for the time being. 

“So, um Zack are you going to try to be here for Quinn. Because I am feeling like you are not ready to call yourself a father,” I looked over at him and then to Gee.

“I don’t think I was ready at all when you told me you were pregnant. I’m sorry I haven't been able to help you out. But I’m actually moving back here, and I’m taking a break from the band. I want to try and help you out, and I know Gerard has been there for you, but I will put more effort into helping with Quinn,” I nodded. 

“Ok,” I nodded and Quinn’s crying got me out of the awkwardness with Zack. I walked into her room.

“My sweet girl, what’s wrong?” I picked her up and she needed a diaper change and I got her all fixed up. “Let’s go meet your dad,” it felt weird saying it since Gerard was a father to her than Zack has been.

Zack stood up as I brought Quinn into the living room. I could see his eyes getting watery which made me tear up too. “She’s so beautiful, Frankie,” I smiled.

“She really is,” I looked over at Gerard and I gave him a smile and he smiled back. Quinn was calm until she was hungry. I had been attempting to breastfeed but I haven't been too successful. I got a bottle ready and I sat down on the couch and fed her while we caught up on things. After awhile Zack had to leave and gave me an envelope as he was heading out.

“What’s this?” I looked up at him.

“I’m sorry about your apartment and I want to at least give you something. I know it won’t make up for how I’ve been treating you,” I nodded.

“Thank you, and I appreciate you thinking of us,” We hugged and I watched him leave. I really hoped he wouldn't let me down.

_~2 years later~_

I felt my stomach do flip flops as I walked across the stage. I finally finished my degree even though it took longer than I anticipated. But I’m happy I have Quinn and Gerard. We got married when Quinn was just over a month old. 

I smiled at Gerard who was standing off to the side of the stage with Quinn beside him. I felt so happy in my life right now. After I exited the stage with my diploma in hand, I smiled widely over at my family.

Gerard wrapped his arms around my waist and Quinn hugged my leg. “How about we get out of here,” I grinned and Gee nodded.

I quickly returned my gown and I left the college campus with my family. We had an amazing meal at our favorite restaurant. Zack was taking Quinn for a couple days so we could enjoy some time together and celebrate properly. 

Quinn hugged me tightly before running over to Zack. “Be good for your dad, sweetie,” she nodded and I watched her leave with him. I was happy that I no longer had to worry about Zack letting us down and he has been there for Quinn she was born. 

I felt Gerard’s arms wrap around me and I smiled as his hands rested on my small baby bump that was just starting to show. I was happy we were able to have a kid together even it was another unexpected pregnancy. “You up for some fun, baby?” I smirked.

I turned myself around in Gerard’s arms, “Like I could turn that down, Gee,” I grabbed his hand we walked to our room. I pulled off my shirt and Gee did the same and I looked over at my husband.

He walked over to me and lightly pinned me to the wall and kissed me passionately. It had been a while since we had sex. My morning sickness was horrible, finishing up school and taking care of Quinn completely exhausted me. 

I moaned into the kiss and he unhooked my bra from my tender breasts. He lightly cupped them and thumbed my nipple. That sent a spark to my core and I could feel myself getting wetter. Once we both needed air the rest of our clothes came off.

I walked towards our bed and connected our lips again and I kept him close as both feel back on the bed. I spread my legs and ran my hands over Gerard’s back. He moved his kisses along my neck, chest and slowly over my expanding bump.

He looked up at me and smiled, “so beautiful Frankie, gonna make you feel so good,” and I moaned as slowly licked along my folds and worked his tongue over my clit. 

Before I knew I could feel my orgasm ripping through my entire body. “Oh my god! fuck Gee!” I didn't care if anyone heard at this point. The way Gerard was able to make me feel during sex was beyond amazing.

After a couple rounds of hot, steamy sex we were both exhausted. I cuddled up to Gee and he rested a hand on my bump. We both came down from our sex highs and I leaned up and kissed his lips softly. 

“I love you, Gee,” I smiled and gave his hand a light squeeze.

“I love you too, Frankie always and forever,” He smiled back and we shared a few more lazy, soft, slow kisses.

“You came into my life when I needed someone the most, and I’m happy that I can give you a kid.”

“I will always be grateful that I am married to you and that we have a family together,” I felt happy tears spill down my cheeks and Gerard wiped them away.

“I feel the same, Gee,” I cuddled closer into his body until my bump got in the way. My free hand ran over his pale chest as we fell into a comfortable silence. We always savored any alone time we got when Quinn wasn't around. 

6 months later, we welcomed another girl and we named her Bandit. I am happy that Gerard took chance on me. He has shown me a life that I wouldn't have if Zack and stayed together or if we got back together.


End file.
